teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverfinger
Silverfinger is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 and the forty-first episode of the Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and Kira work with Derek, Ethan, and Aiden to try to avoid the masked samurai who have invaded Beacon Hills while Argent, Allison, and Isaac seek out an acquaintance of Argent's for answers. Meanwhile, Stiles becomes concerned by his worrisome recent symptoms.* (*No official synopsis was released by MTV, so this summary was written by Wikia contributors) Plot Allison's father recounts his time in Japan when he was eighteen; he and members of the Japanese Yakuza encountered the hooded figures, which are revealed to be called Oni. He, Allison and Isaac plan to infiltrate the lair of the only other survivor, a man called Katashi in order to gain answers. Worrying about his sanity, Stiles seeks help from Melissa. She discovers that his symptoms are identical to those of his deceased mother, Claudia before she died in 2004. Scott, Kira, Derek, the twins, Melissa, and Agent McCall take sanctuary in Scott's home just before the Oni attack. The Oni are forced out of the house. Katashi warns Chris to let the Oni destroy the Nogitsune. The Oni breach Scott's house, but do not harm him or Kira. Stiles awakens and is confronted by the Oni, but he destroys one of them. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (credit only) Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Katashi *Max Lloyd-Jones as Young Chris Argent *Nobi Nakanishi as Ikeda *Geno Segers as Kincaid Guest Cast *Masayuki Yonezawa as Young Katashi Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Katashi, a Yakuza member and acquaintance of Chris Argent, who is known by the nickname "Silverfinger" due to the silver prosthetic he wears on his right hand's little finger. He amputated his own little finger and offered it to his superior as penance, a ritual known as yubitsune, as punishment for a mistake he made in his youth. This is known as a punishment because since that finger is the strongest when used to grip a katana, and removing it weakens the warrior's ability to fight. Body Count *3 Oni Demons - fireflies ripped out; killed by Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune Locations *Argent Apartment **Chris' Office *Ikeda's House **Japanese Garden *Yukimura House **Front Yard **Kira's Bedroom *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Chemistry Laboratory *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Evidence Lock-up/Rafael's Office *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Reception Area **Stiles' Room **File Storage Room **Operating Room **Emergency Room *Katashi's Lair *McCall House **Living Room **Dining Room **Scott's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Silhouette" by Active Child ft. Ellie Goulding **Kira lays on her bed and flashes back to earlier when Scott dropped her off and revealed his werewolf to her *"Yes/No" by Fake Blood **Scott and the twins drive their motorbikes down the road toward the school *"2112" by Destructo **Kira reveals to Scott that she took the spark plugs out of the twins' motorcycles *"Seven" by APES **Allison kisses Isaac and lets him squeeze her bottom to gain the confidence to pretend to be Chris Argent at a gun deal Gallery |-|Images= Scott and kira silverfinger 1.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B